


Marriage Shenanigans

by LittleLonnie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, Romance, Sex, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLonnie/pseuds/LittleLonnie
Summary: Fifty Reasons to Have Sex.This is a tiny drabble for my Tina rp parnter on tumblr to the prompt ‘you caught me masturbating’ sex.





	Marriage Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one drabble - NOT fifty different for every reason!
> 
> Nothing too nsfw just really a lead up to the sex.

 

“It got away,” Newt pushed aside the flaps to the tent as he entered. Hair disheveled and still catching his breath after having chased a Chimaera,

“Might be for the best. Truly a horrifying cr-” he came to a halt as his quick glance around the magically enlarged tent landed on Tina on the makeshift mattress on the ground. A thin sheet covering her and her movements coming to an abrupt halt at her husband’s return,

“Am I interrupting something?” he smirked, but being polite as ever turned his back to her while shrugging off his coat.

“Kind of,” he heard her sigh and he could just picture a violent blush on her cheeks. He had focused his attention on his papers on a table for long enough to allow two arms to sneak around his waist from behind and a chin come to rest on his shoulder,

“Is the protection shield around the tent up?” she asked, pressing a kiss to the skin below his ear. Newt tilted his gaze to the roof of the tent as he felt her fingers pull his shirt out of his trousers. Feeling her breasts against his back through the thin fabric of his shirt he could tell she hadn’t bothered to put any clothes on.

“Always,” he smiled and turned his head to the side and nuzzled his nose against her cheek. He was always certain to put up the protection shield when he was out traveling in the wild. Especially when dangerous creatures such as Chimaeras wandered the woods. 

“Missed me?” he wondered, feeling more than hearing her snicker against his neck before she started pulling his shirt upwards. Struggling a bit to get it up over his head and off his arms.

“Can’t you tell?” she chuckled, letting his shirt lay over the chair by the desk before taking his hand and tugging him back to the mattress on the ground,

“And now I don’t need to imagine you,” she smiled, biting her bottom lip as she pulled him down on the mattress and straddled his hip. Pulling the sheets back over her she sighed happily and made quick work of the rest of his clothes.

“You said something about the chimaera?” she whispered, folding her arms over his chest as she leaned down to kiss him,

“I was a bit too… occupied to catch what you said,” she murmured softly against his lips.

“It got away,” he said shortly, kneading her thighs gently under the sheets,

“Did the feeding go well?” he asked, moving along her jawline to press gentle kisses on her skin. She simply nodded, rolling her hips against his and making his toes curl in anticipation.

“Nevermind them for now, love. They are well. Now I want your attention,” she grinned, moving her hips against his again and pressed their lips together as they started to move as one.


End file.
